junior
by BlakDawn
Summary: alternate universe and is not connected to joker junior.


Relativity ver. 1.1

Delos VI

planet surface

relativity ducked, trying to dodge the automated pulse rounds being thrown at him at hyper-sonic speeds, immortal he might be, but even he felt the ballistics damage they caused. He finally saw a blast hole from the orbital bombardment, taking a calculated risk he took a running jump into the crater, wincing as he heard the bullets rushing above his head.

Delos VI

Geostationary orbit, 100km above planet surface

X'hre federation 5th core world defence fleet, flagship, _Ashurtan,_ Junket'Felumclass super-carrier

The vice-admiral sighed heavily, watching the planets ruined surface as the final emergency shuttles pulled out of the atmosphere and idly considered if his wife would be watching the news waiting for information on the mission he was attempting, most likely, he thought with a grin she was purchasing a fresh frying pan to hit on the head with when he got home. He looked without really seeing the fleet pull itself into planetary bombardment positions, suddenly he was pulled out of his reverie by the communications officer

"sir, general Orbarchi wishes to speak to you, in private" the vice admiral nodded and sat down, engaging the 'privacy' setting on his comms array, once he had done this he patched the video through

"...where is that damned, impudent little bugger, I swear he thinks he's the..." the general trailed off, after noticing the vice-admiral waiting for him

"yes...well...to business. According to my reports we have trapped relativity inside the quantum manipulators, so you can call off your fleet, my soldiers can handle the rest" the vice-admiral glance at the report, showing relativity in his traditional clothing holding what appeared to be a standard issue pulse matrix assault rifle, all the while dodging the burst fires from the ten assembled marines with ease, smiling slightly he returned his attention to the frowning general

"that will not be necessary, I have orders to bombard the planets surface from orbit with titan 5's" the general paled considerably, the nuclear missiles were a last resort, command must be desperate to authorize the use of them

"yes, in that case, I'll withdraw my men to the safety zone"

"no, general, without your troops in position what's to stop Relativity from simply escaping our clutches again"

"this is insanity" the general was livid with his, technically, inferior

"I've spent 12 years chasing him, 12 years" the vice-admiral roared, silencing the general "I've come to far to simply give in"

"and what am I, what are my captains meant to say to the public, what are you going to sa..."

"this is not up for discussion" the vice-admiral cut off the connection and got off his chair

"show planet surface" the main screen changed from some diagrams to the ruined planets surface, nearly 3 weeks of bombardment form both ground and air had left the once vibrant world a disaster zone, with destroyed and burning building providing some cover for the remaining citizens and some marines. The vice-admiral was again pulled from his reverie, this time by his internal comm's officer

"people's commissioner Bercul wishes to speak to you, sir" the vice-admiral sighed as he ran his hand through his greying hair, the peoples commissioner's were created some 20 years ago to represent the people within the upper echelons of the planetary government, unfortunately this gave most of them inflated ego's, believing that they had the automatic right to know everything, still he would have to confront them at some point

"send the commissioner up"

"sir" the internal comm's officer turned to his station and in putted the commands. The vice-admiral sank into his chair, mentally preparing for the argument that was bound to follow, after five minutes of calm, the vice-admiral was informed that the peoples commissioner was outside, he prepared himself and nodded, the door opened. Almost everyone was watching the door curious about both the situation and the commissioner. They didn't have to wait long as she stomped onto the bridge, her entire demeanour screaming danger, she marched up to the vice-admiral and poked him in the chest

"what the hell were you thinking"

"nothing"

"I...what?" she stopped her rant before it started to look at him in confusion

"I received my orders from central command and I carry them out as best I can, no thinking required" she, amazingly, grew even more angry from his retort

"you know what I mean" she growled

"do I? all you've done is march up to me and get angry, miraculously this hasn't helped me work out what you meant" internally he grinned, annoying officials was the best form of entertainment on the ship

"you ordered the carpet bombing of over half the planet, killing nearly 200'000 colonists"

"these are acceptable losses" his tone was monotonous, rather like the AI that gave status updates

"and how many people are you trying to capture, hmm? An entire faction, no you're trying to capture one man" the vice-admirals visage darkened considerably

"have you seen Relativity in battle?"

"of course not"

"be thankful then, he can kill 50 men with a wave of his hand"

"50..." she was shocked, she had heard rumours but even they paled in comparison

"yes, before my very eyes, he looked at me and said 'another 12 years sunny, then you can taste my vengeance'"

"and when was 12 years?"

"today" she looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the external comm's officer

"acting planetary overseer Olbachi wishes to speak to you"

"main screen" instead of the real time video he was expecting he was instead shown a connection error, the vice-admiral's gaze flicked to the external comm's officer, who was desperately trying to fox the problem, finally he slapped the keyboard in frustration and turned to his superior

"the problem's on their end sir"

"very well, seen as he is the only one of higher authority, we'll begin nuclear bombardment immediately"

"no, I won't allow you to!" she ran at him trying to punch him, her hand was then enveloped by the vice-admiral's

"security, remove the people's commissioner, immediately" two burly security officers rushed in, assault rifles trained on her, one of them then forcibly put her in a arm lock

"confine her to her quarters" they both nodded and dragged her out, leaving the bridge strangely quiet, the vice-admiral turned to his bridge crew

"well what are you waiting for, give the orders" the crew swung back into action and all was going smoothly until the external comms officer called out

"sir, the _kel hurat_ has reported a break into one of it's cold fusion reactors"

"get the video on screen" after a few seconds the view changed to inside a cold fusion reactor, there near the centre was a small, figure undoubtedly Relativity

"what the...how did he get aboard? Those quantum disruptor's aught to have stopped him" the science officer just shrugged, them knowing next to nothing about who Relativity's powers worked meant that the quantum disruptor's were a stab in the dark.

"never mind, what could he do in a cold fusion reactor"

"sir, the _kel hurat_ had confirmed that some form of charges have been planted in the cold fusion reactor"

"are they going to do something about it?"

"sir, you know as well as I do that even cold fusion emits energy waves that would kill any of us"

"evidently this isn't something that affects Relativity" the vice-admiral glanced at the science officer before returning his gaze to the screen

"tell them to warp, might buy us some time" just as he said his the charges detonated allowing a wave of pure energy to be unleashed against the delicate machinery, causing the entire reaction to become unstable

"the ship should be fine, automatic fail safes should kick in round about...now" they all waited for a second while the reaction still raged out of controller

"show the control room" the view shifted again and they saw the two men on duty dead, with relativity manually over riding the fail safes, waiting for the reaction to become irreversible

"how many nukes does the _kel hurat_ have?" an officer consulted his list before answering

"12 sir, all operational and armed"

"sir, the reaction is now irreversible, the _kel hurat_ has minutes left"

"form us up for jump, where's relativity?" he suddenly noticed that Relativity had dissappeared form the control room

"he's on the planets surface, probably trying to escape" the vice-admiral grinned finally he ahd the chance to defeat him

"launch the nukes"

"sir?"

"all of them, aim at relativity"

"sir" the weapons officer tapped in the commands, and the entire bridge watched in awe as almost 50 of the humongous missiles entered the atmosphere

"sir, all ships are in position to jump"

£excellent jump immed..." the vice-admiral never got a chance to finish his sentence as the _kel hurat's _reactor went critical, sending out a huge wave of energy, killing the crew instantly and overloading the nuclear missiles the battle cruiser had in storage, once these had exploded it cause d a chain reaction across the fleet causing each to explode like fireworks. The missiles, without tracking guidance from the central computer continued on course

Delos VI

planet surface

Relativity grinned, watching the giant fireworks display in space, before turning his attention to the oncoming missiles, he sighed, and surreptitiously clicked his fingers while his powers could be activated by thought alone if he had something to concentrate on the action was less likely to go wrong. knowing that he had a part to play and spread his arms wide as the first missiles impacted the surface.

AN

ok, despite appearances this isn't the new relativity, actually this is joker junior, though joker junior is now just called junior, THEY ARE NOT THE SAME and to all intents and purposes joker junior is non-canon.

Can I make this very clear:

1.A joker junior

1. B Joker Junior: 24 hours of christmas day

2. A Junior.

1 and 2 are separate realities, and relativity is (will be) chronologically after junior.


End file.
